Anniversary Present
by Trixie-chan
Summary: Bulma is surprised when Vegeta remembers their anniversary! r


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, no matter how much I beg and   
plead. All hail King Toriyama!  
Anniversary Present  
I don't really have anyway to describe this without giving shit   
away. I think the title kinda describes it. It's a really sweet  
story about Vegeta and Bulma's Anniversary. I know what you're   
thinking (or saying), "Oh my god! No 'how so-and-so got together?!?!"   
I know, for once, I finally did it. Well, now on with the story!  
~~Veggiegurl~~  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called from the living room. Vegeta popped his head   
out from the kitchen. "What?! You interrupted my lunch!"  
"Vegeta, I need to talk to you about something." Bulma said, motioning   
for him to come to her. He sighed at the thought of the "talk" they   
were going to have. He could only imagine. He drug himself over to her.   
She scowled at his overacting. "I'm serious Vegeta."  
"Okay, what." Vegeta asked.  
"Well, it's our Anniversary tomorrow, and I was hoping we could plan   
something..." Bulma blushed slightly.  
"Who cares about a stupid Anniversary?"  
"I do!"   
"So? You care about everything."  
"Now you listen here mister!" But Vegeta was in no mood to deal with   
her rambling. He slowly walked up to her and cupped her face in his   
hands.   
"You're not getting away with it that easily!" Bulma objected.  
"Aren't I?" And with that he kissed her passionately. When they finally   
parted, Bulma's head was spinning for many different reasons. "Well--"   
Vegeta quickly pressed his lips to hers again and walked out to the   
gravity room to train.  
"Damnit! That's how I win arguments!" Bulma cursed. She walked into the   
kitchen and saw the half eaten food that Vegeta had left. "Damnit!"  
  
She slept in till about noon because she had been up all night working   
on inventions and thinking of what to do on her Anniversary, inevitably   
by herself, or so she thought.  
When she finally did wake up, she was still tired, but not until she   
looked at the clock on her night stand.  
"Holy hell!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed, that definitely woke   
her up.  
She ran into her walk-in closet and quickly got dressed. "I have errands   
to run!" she said to herself as she grabbed her purse and ran out of her   
room. She ran down the halls and down the stairs as fast as she could,   
cursing herself for sleeping in so long the whole time. When she reached   
the kitchen, she quickly made herself scrambled eggs. She was surprised   
Vegeta hadn't burst in demanding his breakfast be made this instant. But   
despite her curiosity, she didn't want to, and couldn't, wait around for   
him, let alone make him food. She quickly ran out the door. She reached   
into her pocket as she ran, grabbed a car capsule and tossed on the ground.   
The minute it opened, she jumped through the smoke and into the car, then   
quickly drove off to run her errands.  
The minute she left, a shadowy figure slinked into the Capsule Corporation   
building, its stomach rumbling with hunger.  
  
By the time Bulma arrived home, it was 6:30. She had put all her bags in   
capsules, but they wouldn't all fit in one, matter of fact they barely   
all fit in 4. She pushed the buttons and tossed all 4 capsules onto the   
floor. A various assortment of bags appeared behind a cloud of smoke:   
grocery bags, shopping bags, boxes with tools.  
She took the grocery bags and put the food away first, then she put the   
boxes with tools in the lab, and then, happily took her shopping bags up   
to her room.  
When she reached her room, she set her bags in the middle of the room and   
walked over to her bed. But on her bed was a note. She slowly walked   
towards it, her eyebrows forked in thought. She picked it up and read it:  
  
Bulma (Woman)  
You really had no need to remind me of our anniversary, how could I have   
forgotten? Trunks (the brat) is at Kakarott's for the weekend. Now go to   
the place where you spend most of your day. That's right, the bathroom.   
I have a few surprises there for you.  
  
Forever Yours (AN: ^.^),  
--Vegeta  
  
Bulma squealed with happiness as she jumped and clapped her hands. This was  
a total shock, she didn't think he would even remember it, let alone   
acknowledge it. Nevertheless, she ran, practically skipped, into the   
bathroom. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she couldn't believe it.   
Her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth gaped open at the sight she saw   
before her.  
"Oh my god..." she gasped. Right there in front of her, hanging from the   
shower rail on a hanger, was a beautiful red, slinky dress, sparkling in the   
light. Matching high-healed, red, sparkly shoes below it. Also hanging from   
the hanger was a sparkly red purse. Bulma was in complete and utter shock.   
How did Vegeta know her dress size? Her shoe size? How did Vegeta know she   
loved and, to say the least, looked awesome in red, and blue for that matter   
(^.~). She quickly and very happily shut the door and put the dress on the   
clothes hook on the door. Then she quickly took a shower, got dressed, did   
her makeup and looked at herself in the full length mirror.  
"Damn! I am sexy!" she commented to herself. Then finally, the thought hit   
her. Oh shit! I don't even know where to meet him! He forgot to tell me!   
She suddenly was very sad, either he tricked her, or he was just very stupid.  
She suspected trickery. She sulked over to the door, and to her great surprise,   
there on the door, was another note. Oh! My dress must have covered it so I   
couldn't see! I should have known. And the note read:  
  
No, I did not forget to tell you where to meet me. No I did not trick you.   
And NO, I am NOT stupid. Meet me on top of the hill near Capsule Corp.,   
Serenity Hill. I have the whole evening planned out perfectly.  
  
--Vegeta  
  
Bulma sighed with relief, he really means it... She smiled happily and   
squealed with joy. She ran out the bathroom, then out of her room, then   
into the hall. She took off down the hall towards the stairs. When she got   
downstairs, she looked into the mirror next to the door, smiled, and walked   
out the door, her cute, pink long-sleeved shirt in hand.  
She walked out into the front yard and looked towards Serenity Hill, and an   
unfamiliar, shadowy hairstyle caught her attention. She frowned in shock.   
Who the hell...? she thought in confusion. Nevertheless, she walked to the   
top of the hill.  
When she reached the top, she saw someone sitting down with his back towards   
her, in a black suit. Whoever it is is wearing a tuxedo, that's for sure...   
but wait, is that? Yes! That's Vegeta! Oh my god... he cut his hair? I didn't   
think he had the heart to. she thought, not believing what she though she was   
seeing.  
"Hey stranger," she said sweetly.  
"Took you long enough," came the gruff voice she expected.  
"Yea well," she said. "I made it. And you cut your hair!" Finally he got up   
and turned around. Bulma was shocked. He IS wearing a tuxedo! Oh my god I   
think I'm falling in love with him all over again... she thought dreamily.  
"Wow...." was all she could mumble.  
"I should say the same," Vegeta said smirking. Bulma blushed at this comment,   
one of the only times he has complimented her. "Shall we go," he said smiling   
and holding his arms out.   
"Gladly..." Bulma was in complete shock, and the only face she could put on   
was a big, dumb smile. But nonetheless, she jumped into his arms and he took   
off.  
  
When they landed, they were in front of the fanciest restaurant in the city.   
Bulma gasped in surprise as she looked over the paradise before her. She   
whirled around and looked at Vegeta, her hand covering her mouth in shock.   
"Oh Vegeta..." she gasped and jumped on him, hugging him to death and kissing   
him over and over and over.  
"Enough wom-- er, Bulma, let's go inside."   
Bulma hopped out of arms and smiled, "Okay!" Vegeta put his arm around her   
shoulders and walked her in. Immediately, a waiter came up to them and said,   
"Welcome Mrs. Bulma, Mr. Vegeta! Let me show you to your table." and led them   
into the table sections. Bulma noticed that the place was, except for them   
and the people working there, completely empty. She smiled at this, complete   
privacy. When they were seated, Vegeta immediately picked up the menu and   
counting all the things he was going to eat.  
"Oh yes, that's right. You missed breakfast this morning," Bulma said,   
smiling. Vegeta nodded quickly and went back to counting.  
Bulma sighed, put her chin in her hands and smiled dreamily at Vegeta.  
Vegeta looked up at her. "Yes?"   
"Oh nothing..." she sighed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You look like you   
going to bust out of that tuxedo, Vegeta," Bulma giggled. Vegeta looked at   
his arms, she was right, his muscles were clearly showing through the   
annoying suit, bulging even. Vegeta buried his face in the menu, blushing.  
Bulma smiled. "Did I say that was a bad thing?" Vegeta peeked up from the   
menu and smirked. I'm so strong and irresistible. Vegeta thought to himself,   
and went back to reading his menu. Bulma smiled again, she knew what he was   
thinking, and he was so right. (well he is!!)  
When the waiter finally arrived he asked Bulma what she wanted. "Oh, just a   
Caesar Salad." Then he took a deep breath, turned to Vegeta, sharpened his   
pencil, and asked Vegeta what he wanted.   
Vegeta took a deep breath, the waiter cringed, pencil and pad ready as he   
was sweating like my dad in the middle of July.  
"I'll have the giant steak," Vegeta said simply.  
The waiter opened one of his tightly shut eyes, then he slowly opened both   
and smiled. "Potatoes or salad?"  
"French fries," he replied.  
"Uhhh... sure..." the waiter said uneasily as he walked away to place the   
unusual order.  
Bulma was shocked, but she smiled and said, "That's all your having?   
That's the least you've had since you came here! You eat more than   
that on a full stomach!"  
"Yea well, I CAN control myself, sometimes."  
"By the way, how did you afford all this?"  
"Well, I came here and ate--"  
"Which explains the waiter's reaction."  
"Exactly. And after I ate, I went to the manager about renting this   
dump out for the night."  
"What did you do to make him comply?"  
"I paid him a whole shit-load of money."  
"Y-you mean... you didn't kick anybody's ass??" Vegeta shook his   
head. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Bulma jumped across the table and   
hugged him. "You really ARE growing..." she said, then kissed him.  
When they broke apart, Vegeta said, "Wow. I should grow more often."   
Bulma giggled and sat back down.  
"I guess you should."  
  
They had some small conversations during the time when the food was   
being made. When the food arrived, Bulma was ready for some   
lip-smacking, teeth-chomping, food scarfing from Vegeta, but what   
he really did was completely unexpected. He picked up a knife and   
a fork, and cut and ate it like a normal person! Bulma had some   
of her salad on her fork, and it almost made it to her open mouth,   
but apparently her hand didn't agree with her, and her fork fell   
to the table, her mouth still wide open.  
"...... ah.... ah....." she gaped. Vegeta looked up at her and   
smirked. "Boy, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Vegeta smirked.   
"........" All she could do was nod. Vegeta smiled and continued   
eating, humanly. After a while, Bulma's shock calmed down and she   
was finally able to eat her salad again, occasionally looking at   
Vegeta to see if he was staying in character.  
They actually finished eating at about the same time, the difference   
was, Vegeta had eaten all his, Bulma didn't.  
"Uhhh..." Vegeta looked anxiously from Bulma to her salad over and   
over and over. Bulma smiled.  
"Yes, you can have the rest of my salad."  
Vegeta clasped his hands together and mouthed 'Thank you' and grabbed   
the salad and shoved it into his mouth.  
Bulma smiled. "Nice manners." Vegeta just shrugged and continued.  
The whole time Bulma just looked at him, smiling as he gobbled down   
the rest of her salad.  
"No wonder you stay so thin." That snapped Bulma out of her trance.   
"Huh?" she asked.  
"No wonder you stay so thin," Vegeta repeated. "Look at what you eat   
and how much you eat of it!"  
Bulma giggled and looked at the salad, just as she suspected, gone   
without a trace. "Well shall we go?" she asked.  
"Sure," and he got up.  
"Well, don't we have to pay the bill?"  
"It's prepaid."  
"Ohhhh... okay then, let's go." Bulma wrapped her hands around his   
neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she walked beside him out   
of the restaurant.  
He held out his arms and Bulma pulled herself up into his arms, then   
they took off.  
  
They landed on Serenity Hill and Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's arms   
and landed on the soft, bright green grass flowing in the gentle  
breeze. Her and Vegeta lay down and just looked at the stars.  
After a while, Bulma asked, "Vegeta? Why did you cut your hair?"  
Vegeta was silent for a while. Finally he said, "It makes me look   
sexier."  
Although he said it so seriously, she burst out laughing.   
"You?! Caring about looking sexy??! Aaahahaha!!"  
Vegeta's head turned to face hers. "Well if you're so smart," he   
started, "why don't you figure it out?"  
"Okay." She situated herself in a comfortable position, then continued.  
"I think you did it to please me. Am I right?"  
Vegeta was silent. Bulma's face lit up, then she jumped on Vegeta,   
resting her upper body on Vegeta's chest. "Aww, I knew it!" She traced   
her finger along his chest. "Inside, you're just a little softy..."   
with that, she lay her head down.  
"Ya wanna see softy, I'll give you softy." Bulma heard, before she felt  
hands on her face. Suddenly Vegeta kissed her, very softly, just like he   
said. It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart. Bulma smiled and   
lay her head on his chest again.  
  
After a while of resting, Bulma tapped Vegeta's stomach two times, got up   
and said, "Come on Veggie, let's go."  
As Vegeta got up he mumbled something about a curse, his name, and women.  
Bulma walked up to him and held him tight as they slowly floated to the   
window.   
When they were inside, Bulma hopped out of Vegeta's grasp and walked over   
to the bed.  
"And what do you think your doing?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
"Uhhh... Going to bed, your-highness." Bulma replied, obviously confused.  
Vegeta smirked. "The night's not over yet." With that, he fell on the bed,   
taking Bulma with him.  
  
  
  
The End  
So? Ya like? Huh huh??? I know it took a long time for me to get this out,   
but with eighth grade (that's right, I'm a short little eighth grader... o.O)   
and all the homework and, a dreaded thing for all writers, ::sigh::, writer's   
block. God I hate that.... Anyway, e-mail me and tell me what you think!!   
a_gurl22@hotmail.com! And now, it's time for more shameless promoting of my   
own stories. I am trying to write a normal book, yeesh, "I" and "normal" in   
the same sentence... anyway, I don't know what I'm going to call it yet, but   
I know what it's about! And I've already started writing it. Well thanks for   
reading! Drive safely!   
  
--Hugs n' Kisses--  
  
~~Veggiegurl~~  
  
  
  



End file.
